Electronic cameras (digital cameras), unlike silver salt based cameras, feature the ability of confirming an image captured at the site the image has just been captured. There have been proposed electronic cameras which have a function of automatically displaying a captured image on LCD or the like just after the image is captured (hereinafter, referred to as the “rec-view function”), making good use of this feature.
The rec-view function, however, is intended to automatically display captured images. Therefore, even if it is determined from the confirmation of a captured image through the rec-view function that image data of the captured image need not be stored on a recording medium such as a memory card, the image data cannot be readily erased from the recording medium. In other words, the photographer is involved in a sequence of tedious operations including once switching the electronic camera to an erasure mode and performing an erasure operation.
Also, when an attempt is made to apply the rec-view function as it is to sequential capturing (continuous capturing) in which a plurality of images are sequentially captured at short regular time intervals, the electronic camera will present significantly poor usability. Specifically, captured images are sequentially displayed on a one-by-one basis on the screen at short time intervals corresponding to the sequential capturing, so that the photographer cannot sufficiently confirm the respective captured images.
Particularly, the sequential capturing may often end up with production of images which need not be recorded on a recording medium. If captured images are displayed in the manner mentioned above, the photographer will experience extreme difficulties in distinguishing images which should be recorded on a recording medium from images which need not be recorded on the recording medium. The difficulties further lead to difficulties in recording only image data of images, which should be recorded, on a recording medium.
Also, when a plurality of images are sequentially captured at short time intervals in a normal capturing mode (hereinafter referred to as the “quick capturing”), the photographer would suffer from an extremely poor usability of the rec-view function, if it is applied as it is. Specifically, captured images are sequentially displayed on the screen on one-by-one basis at short time intervals corresponding to the quick capturing, so that the photographer will feel an inconvenience in the inability of sufficiently confirming the respective captured images.
Particularly, the quick capturing may often end up with production of images which need not be recorded on a recording medium. If captured images are displayed in the manner mentioned above, the photographer will experience extreme difficulties in distinguishing images which should be recorded on a recording medium from images which need not be recorded on the recording medium.
Further, unlike the sequential capturing, since the quick capturing is performed in a normal capturing mode, it is indefinite from which image to which image are handled as a set of images taken in a quick capturing sequence, in which case difficulties arise in handling image data for displaying and/or recording the images.